Dulce Cremosito
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Las ventajas y desventajas de comer dulces para Raven. Cada quien tiene derecho a tener sus manías ¿no? ¿Cyborg exagera? ¿Tendrá razón? ¿O será que sobreprotege Robin a su novia? Después de todo, el azúcar es malo para alguien que debe mantener sus emociones a raya…


_**A MI DULCE SUAVE Y CREMOSO NO LO CAMBIO POR NADA**_

* * *

_espero que mi beta no se frikee pro esto, no lo iba a subir pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer... no es bueno pero ** 'm **lo hizo legible_

_esto es lo que pasa cuando estoy aburrida y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, con una bolsa de dulces... _

_a demás es prueba de mi poco talento para la comedia, eso es mas bien otro romance lleno de cinismo que quería ser comedia pero no lo logró_

* * *

Raven había adquirido un gusto por culpa de Chico Bestia, éste un día había llegado con una caja llena de "dulce cremoso bi sabor que no cambiaría por nada". Cada semana iba personalmente al centro comercial a comprar una caja de "cajitas" del ansiado dulce o, de vez en cuando, iba después de una reunión si se encontraba cerca de la dulcería, sin embargo ya Cyborg le había dicho que se le estaba haciendo una adicción.

—Qué absurdo Cyborg ¡Nadie puede hacerse adicto a un dulce! —Defendió Chico Bestia a su oscura amiga arrebatando la ansiada cajita. — ¡El que ella no pueda defender su derecho de comer dulce cremosito bi sabor, porque no puede expresar sus emociones, no quiere decir que tengas derecho a quitarselo! —Decía el verde muy apasionado con su labor de defender la libertad de comer dulces en la Torre.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente dice Duv…? —Intentó decir Robin pero Chico Bestia le tapó la boca.

—Robin, somos los Jóvenes Titanes, ¡No podemos andar por ahí diciendo marcas sin cobrar regalías! —Respondió el hombre mitad metal.

—Bien, pero deja a Raven comer esos dulces, ¡No le hace daño a nadie! —Defendió el líder del equipo.

— ¿Estás de lado de Chico Bestia? —Preguntó extrañado Cyborg.

— ¿Estás de mi lado? —Preguntó íncredulo el chico verde.

—Chicos, creo que la razón de nuestra discusión, era la extraña costumbre de nuestra oscura amiga de comer dulce cremoso insano y con alto contenido de azúcares —Intervino Starfire preocupada.

— ¡Estoy del lado de la razón! Y la razón me dice que Raven es perfectamente capaz de dejar de comerlo, ¡No veo en que puede afectar! —Intervino Robin defendiendo a su novia ignorando tajantemene a la tamaraneana.

— ¡Claro, chico enamorado! ¡Defiendela! Pero debe ser complicado controlar sus poderes si su sistema está inundado de azúcar —Contestó molesto el mitad metal.

— ¡Oh, vamos,viejo! ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —Chico Bestia se beneficiaba pues la ocultista siempre tenía cajas y cajas de portolitas del cremoso dulce y podía comer algunas también.

—Me resulta preocupante que, nuestra amiga Raven, haya salido con un par de empaques recién adquiridos en el centro comercial del dulce en cuestión amigos mios. —Volvió a intentar Starfire. —También creo que es insano y que alguien debería intervenir —Realmente estaba preocupada por la situación en la Torre.

Cyborg al fin volteó a ver a Starfire.

— ¿A dónde se fue? —Preguntó y la pelirroja señaló la salida a donde el Cyborg se dirigió.

— ¡Déjala en paz! Ella siempre ha sido capaz de controlarse, ¡Su dulce y el té son los únicos gustos que se da! —Retrucó Robin y fue tras el robot.

Chico Bestia fue hacia el lado contrario, sabía, o más bien sospechaba, donde estaba la ocultista; Starfire vió como todos salían, preguntándose: ¿_Tanto escándalo por esas minúsculas portolitas de dulce suave y cremoso?_ Tomó una de las cajas nuevas (que por cierto eran por lo menos unas cinco) la abrió y se dispuso a probar el dichoso dulce.

En el techo de la Torre T, Raven estaba sentada consumiendo su ansiado dulce sin ser interrumpida hasta que…

—Hola Raven —Saludó el chico verde sonriendo— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—No. —Respondió sencillamente, sin prestarle atención como era su costumbre.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo te apoyé allá abajo! ¿Recuerdas? —Retrucó el verde.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó la chica fastidiad sin dejar de comer.

—¿Sigues comiendo ese dulce? Sólo es una golosina ¿Sabes? —Comentó Chico Bestia.

—¿Te vas a poner como Cyborg? —Preguntó molesta.

— ¿No será que, de verdad, te estas pasando con los Duva…? —Un estruendo que estremeció la Torre lo hizo interrumpir su discurso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo la titán que abrió los ojos y bajó levitando lo mas rápido que pudo por la parte exterior.

En el suelo, Robin trataba de contener a Starfire.

—Te digo que no te puedes comerte los dulces de Raven.

—Pero es el manjar mas delicioso que he probado en cualquier parte del universo… ¡Déjame! —Dijo y empujó _levemente_ a Robin, provocando que atravesara la pared, dejándolo fuera de combate con ojos de garabatos.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene ese dulce que a todo mundo le gusta? —Preguntó Cyborg.

Raven los dejó discutiendo y fue hasta Robin para revisarlo, en seguida que noto que estaba perfectamente bien. Usó sus poderes para curarlo y lo llevó en un aura de energía negra hacia el techo donde lo dejó descansar.

Al despertar, ella estaba meditando pácificamente, mientras él estaba reposando, recargado en la pared. Apenas notó que él había despertado y bajó las piernas para caminar hacia su novio.

—¡Vaya que he causado desastres hoy! —Le dijo acercándose a su rostro y le quitó la máscara para examinar sus ojos. — Tal vez sí deba dejar esos dulces.

—No digas tonterías. —Contestó el Chico Maravilla con una transparente sonrisa, quitándole de la mano su antifaz para ponérselo enseguida. —Es tu gusto, no tiene nada de malo; Cyborg exagera y Starfire no debe tomar sin permiso lo que no es suyo.

—¿Esto te pasó por defender mis dulces cremosos? Sabes que es fuerte ¡Debiste dejarla! —Respondió la oscura titán.

—Me gusta verte comer esas cosas cuando pierdes la palita… es una buena práctica. —Respondió el ya chico enmascarado con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Ella se relamió los labios para tomar una de las cajitas de la caja mas grande. Quitó la tapita de papel metálico y la chupó sin quitar los ojos de su novio; una vez que la dejó limpia, puso la puntita de su lengua en el delicioso dulce y empezó a lenguetear una y otra vez. Apartada ya de su novio y sentada a su lado -mientras él no decía una sola palabra y se limitaba a verla lenguetear aquella cajita-, fue cuando se cansó de lamer. Metió el dedo en la cajita y lo llenó del dulce lechoso para después chuparlo lentamente, dusfrutando el dulce sabor, haciendo intérvalos de dedo y lengua para comerse el dulce.

Una vez que sólo quedaban los restos del dulce, mordió la esquina donde esta la pestaña para abrir la cajita y con su lengua lamió lo que alcanzó, para luego sujetar de nuevo la cajita y dibujar el contorno de la pequeña cajita plástica con la lengua: haciendo círculos, chupando y lamiendo hasta dejarla completamente limpia…

El chico severamente afectado, la atrajó hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente, dejándose lenguetear y morder como si fuera una cajita de su suave y cremoso dulce; a Robin le estremecía cuando ella se ponía así… y lo que venía después le emocionaba más…

—¿Sabías que ya existe la versión paleta? —Preguntó el Joven Maravilla sacando de su cinturón de armas la dichosa paletita bisabor —¿Sabes para qué puedes practicar? —Preguntó sarcástico el héroe.

Ella se ruborizó completamente pero luego sonrió maliciosa y tomó la paleta disponiéndose a chuparla con singular alegría ante la mirada extasiada del Chico Maravilla

—_No importa lo que digan…- _pensó Robin —_ A mi dulce suave y cremoso no lo cambio por nada_—Pensó sabiendo que esa noche "_habría acción_"


End file.
